


Tutoring You Wasn't So Bad {Modern AU One-Shot}

by Star_S2002



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Home, Modern, One-Shot, Romance, Tutoring, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_S2002/pseuds/Star_S2002
Summary: You grit your teeth and clench your fists as you say,"Fine, I'll tutor that dumb Feitan..." Having no choice but obey Chrollo's orders, you are forced to tutor Feitan and with the girls' glares behind your back, you decided to tutor Feitan at his house! Whats going to happen along the way? Read to find out!





	Tutoring You Wasn't So Bad {Modern AU One-Shot}

You were sitting with Gon and the others eating your lunch. It was really pleasant, but someone had to ruin it.

"(Y/n)." You hummed as you munched on your rice ball. Chrollo sighs and motions for you to follow him. _I wonder what Chrollo wants now..._ You thought and stood up, bidding your friends good-bye. After walking for a while, Chrollo stops and you cock an eyebrow at him.

"What is it now, Chrollo?" Chrollo smiles towards you and you felt scared on what he was going to ask you. _He freaking smiled! This is a bad sign, people!!!_

"(Y/n), I need you to..."

~~

You jaw dropped and you shook your head furiously.

"There is noooo way in hell I'm going to do that, Chrollo Lucifer!" You yelled out and Chrollo chuckles.

"If you dont want your precious mangas to get burned, you have no choice." Chrollo waved one of your manga infront of you and you clenched your fist. Your face turned red with rage and you clenched your teeth as you say,"Fine...

I'll tutor that dumb Feitan..."

"Good. Feitan will be in the library at 4 pm. He'll be waiting for you." Chrollo turns and walks away. But before that, he glances at you and smiles.

"Oh yea, he doesnt know that its you tutoring him." Chrollo says before turning to a corner, leaving you alone in the hallway. You furrow your eyebrows, confused at what he meant. _So what if he doesnt know its me tutoring him...?_ Your face turns red when an image of both you and Feitan together comes into your head. Okay, here it goes. You like him. Only a little though, but he doesnt seem to notice you. He usually goes with Neon and the popular girls, and rarely looks at you. You sigh as you head to the classroom. _I wish 4 pm comes..._

**~Library: 4 pm~**

_I wish 4 pm didnt comeeeeeee!!!_

You screamed in your head when you entered the library. The first thing you saw was him.......,

surrounded by girls.

Your eyes widen in shock when you finally got a closer look on Feitan. His grey eyes were mesmerizing, pale skin that goes flawlessly with his gothic outfit. You shook your head when you look at his face. You thought he liked being surrounded by girls, but it doesnt seem so. He had the most annoyed expression on his face, it almost made you giggle.

"Oh my gosh, its the nerd..." One of the girls whispered loudly and you held your books tightly to your chest.

"Jeez, I forgot that this was the library..."

"The nerd just ruined the atmosphere..!" You sigh as you walked towards them. It was either this or your mangas get burnt. And you dont want your mangas to get burnt.

The girls moved away for you to pass, thinking you'd borrow a book but they were sadly mistaken. They were shocked when you approached Feitan, the most shocked was Neon who announced that she and Feitan were dating, which wasnt really true.

"Tch,..." You thought he was annoyed by a nerd like you to approach him but you didnt seem to notice the blush on his face. He was thankful that he brought a scarf to school.

"F-Feitan? Uhh... I-I'm your tutor..." You mentally facepalmed when you stuttered. I mean, who wouldnt? Those piranhas were glaring down your back!

"Who told you to tutor me?" Feitan asks as he stares at the girl before him. He liked you for some reason, maybe because you werent like the rest of the girls. It wasnt because you were a nerd and wasnt interested him, there were alot of girls like that in school. It was because you were honest, polite, and did your best to not let anyone down. Not only that, it was also because you accepted him for who he was.

You gulped when he stared at you. You were uncomfortable by his stare (and also by the girls' glares), and licked your lips nervously.

"Ch-Chrollo told me to... even if I didnt want to tutor you, Chrollo used something that forced me into this.." Feitan's heart ached when you said that.

"So..umm.." Feitan snapped away from his thoughts and looked at you seriously. "Wellll, where do you want me to tutor you..? I feel uncomfortable in the library..." Feitan nods and stands up, grabbing your hand.

"Follow me." "D-Dont hold my hand!" You tried to pull away your hand but he only tightened his hold on you. Your face turned bright red at that and you let him drag you. The girls that were with Feitan were simply too shocked to even say anything.

~~~

After a few minutes passed by, you gave up on pulling your hand away and just followed him to where he was dragging you to. You started to wonder where he was taking to..

 _Is he..? Noooo!!! There is nooo wayyy Feitan's gonna do that!_ You thought but then Feitan dragged you into an alley. _Nooooo, I'm tooo youngggg!!!_ Your thoughts were wrong cause when Feitan pulled you out of the alley and your eyes widen at the place before you. It was a mansion, a huge mansion.

"?!?!" Your jaw dropped and Feitan chuckles at your reaction. You shook your head and turned to Feitan in shock. Did you just hear him..chuckle? The only time you had heard him laugh was when he was with his companions. You grinned happily at it too. It meant that he thinks of you as a friend.

"Lets go." Feitan says bluntly walking forward to the huge mansion and you followed behind aweing the place.

Feitan smiled underneath his thingy as he glanced back to the (h/c)-haired girl behind him. Having her tutor him was the best thing that could've happen to him and all he needed to do was tell her that he loved her.

~~

After walking into the mansion and through the hallways, you seem to notice that there were barely pictures of his parents, you either see him alone or with his companions in a huge portrait. You grew curious of this and decided to ask.

"Hey, Fei-" "We're here." You were cut off as both of you stop in front of a really eerie door. "Its my room..." Your eyes widen and you laughed.

"Haha! Good joke, Fei-!" You choked on your words as Feitan opens the door and glances back at you. He wasnt kidding...

"Come on." You nod hesistantly and entered the eerie door to see a rather normal room. You gave a sigh of relief at this.  
Feitan chuckles at this and you raise an eyebrow at him. "Were you expecting this to be creepy?" You blushed deep red and fumed.

"NO, I WASNTTT!" You yelled and stomped towards his bed. Feitan smirks finding you quite adorable like that. He puts down his bag and pulls out his homework which he found hard to understand or do. You stifled a giggle when you saw an English book amongst it and Feitan scowled at you with a blush on his face.

"Shut up..." "Pfft! Sorry!" You grinned at him still trying not to laugh.

"Tsk. Lets just get this over with so you can leave." Feitan says accidently and rather coldly. Your smile turned into a sad one and shrugged.

"U-Uhm...yeah...sorry..." Feitan felt hurt at this  and tried to say sorry, but his pride got the better of him and he quickly shut his mouth.

The night went pretty fast and Feitan soon learned English and smiled at you. You smiled back but Feitan knew it was fake. What he did earlier really hurt her... What was he gonna do?

You stood up and started packing your stuff to leave immediately. Your heart still twisting painfully in your chest. You found Feitan a sorta of a good guy and your little crush grew as you walked with him to his place. _So he really doesnt like me... Its obvious though..._ You mentally sighed and was about to leave when...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Feitan kissed you.

HE FREAKING KISSED YOU.

Your eyes widen and you froze in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Feitan pulled away and examined your reaction. You were blushing red--still in shock of the kiss--and your (e/c) eyes as mesmerizing as ever.

You snapped away from your shock and blinked alot. You were confused. Did Feitan just kiss you?!?  
You touched your lips and looked at Feitan in shock.

"Wh-Why d-did y-" "B-Because...I-I..." Feitan blushes and clears his throat. Your eyes widen and you felt your heart hammering in your chest.

And Feitan finally had the courage to say it.

"I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

~~

Weeks passed after that sudden confession and both you and Feitan were going really well. Neon and the girls who always flirt with him still glaring daggers at your back, but they cant really do anything to you. Because...

The worst gang in school was protecting you.

You smiled and held onto Feitan's hand. He smiles back and gives a squeeze back. Life is really wonderful...

Chrollo comes into your view only and smiles. You smile back and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

_Tutoring Feitan wasnt a bad thing after all._

_Especially when you and him were perfect opposites._


End file.
